Unpleasable
by LoudMyracle
Summary: A girl who can never be pleased is selected at random to partake in Minecraft's latest update. Voyager Mode transports noobish players into the game, and streams their adventures live. It's the ultimate, unsanctioned and uncensored mode of entertainment. Is it possible for someone to satisfy her? Or will she die before anyone gets the chance? - Rated M for bountiful LEMONS.
1. Unpleasable

**Author's Note:**

This is my first lemon-heavy fanfic. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, and feel free to give negative feedback and constructive crticism.  
I don't own Minecraft, etc, etc.

WARNING: This story contains super sexual content, if you are uncomfortable reading said content, then this story _is not_ for you!  
Otherwise, enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Unpleasable**

Tristina moaned as his fingers teased her clit, sending shivers down her thighs.

The cold morning air gave another gust, fluttering her skirt upwards. With her eyes closed, she barely recognised that her skin was bared to the world, and she hardly cared.

The boy in front of her began to massage her pussy in full, rubbing a finger through her lips as she moaned in appreciation.

She had to hand it to him, he vaguely knew what he was doing.

This was her first hook-up of the day, and the lucky boy she had selected was Louis Mickelson, a friendless creep. The only thing he would talk about is how many girls he'd been with. Of course, everybody knew it was all bullshit. But as Tristina released another satisfied moan, she considered he might've been telling the truth, all this time.

Unexpectedly, Louis pressed his lips onto hers.

Lightning fast reflexes brought her hand to his chest, and she pushed him backwards. His gaze adverted from her aggravated eyes, guiltily.

"I only gave you one rule."

"I know, I'm sorry"

A sigh escaped her lips, "you're such a bitch."

"S- Sorry?"

Faster than he could react, Tristina stepped forward, slamming him against the opposite alley wall and grabbing his crotch. She could feel his boner through the baggy jeans.

Louis grunted as she squeezed a little too tightly, "stop."

She moved her head a portion closer to his, as if she couldn't hear him, "what?" Her fingers squeezed tighter.

"S- stop," he gasped.

Being slightly taller than him, she almost considered crouching as she moved her ear next to his mouth. Her fingers grasped harder, once again, "I can't hear you."

"Stop!"

With an almost practiced grace, Tristina slid her hand up to his zipper, and tugged it down, slipping her hand into his pants a moment later. Lifting his boxers, her fingertips ever-so-slowly brushed against the shaft of his cock. It twitched at the contact.

As far as cocks go… well, it was below average.

Which is why when she wrapped her hand around it, and began working it up and down, it only took thirty seconds for poor Louis to speak.

"I'm cumming!"

Tristina looked at him, shocked, "seriously?"

One final tug shot a gooey substance all over her hand, coating the inside of his boxers, and no doubt running down his legs.

"Eww," Tristina pulled her hand out, watching the white trails of cum slide between her fingers.

Not caring in the slightest, she wiped the substance off on his jumper, trying to remove every speck. It was damn near impossible.

Giving up, she stepped back against the other wall, "okay, my turn."

Still trying to contain himself, Louise gave a pant before moving forwards, and lifting her skirt. His fingers found her laced panties, and he began rubbing through the fabric.

After the first minute of exhausted fumbling, Tristina gave up, slapping his hand away, "you're fucking useless."

"Sorry. But…"

She ignored him as she rearranged her underwear, and padded down her skirt. Eventually she looked up, " _but,_ what?"

"Do you think I could get a photo?" He began pulling out his phone.

"Uh, hell no?"

He looked aghast, "but then no one will believe me!"

With the hairband from her wrist, she bundled her dirty-blonde hair into a semi-neat bun. It was a hard thing to do with one hand covered in cum. Once finished, she turned, and walked down the alleyway, calling over her shoulder, "that's the idea, retard."

Toning out his curses, Tristina attempted to reboot her attitude. It was fine to be a cock-hungry bitch when she was horny, but otherwise, that's not how the school saw her.

Because that's where she was. _School._

Now, some people might shun such illicit sexual behaviour in a place of learning, but for her, it was more of a necessity. From the first time she had been groped on the bus, Tristina had decided that this kind of stuff would be her hobby. Everybody needed something that brought them joy. For Tristina, that joy came from having someone pleasure her.

Of course, only a few lucky individuals knew this. Everybody else, well…

"Good morning Tris!"

Tristina watched the nerdy red-headed girl bounce towards her, and gave a pleasant smile, "oh, good morning Olivia. How did you sleep?" Her voice rung with a high-class poshness, something that sounded natural with her European features.

"Really well, thank you."

"I'm glad. Is there anything I can help you with this morning?"

Olivia, one of her friends since primary school, blushed, "um, yeah. I was wondering if you completed the third revision paper for today's modern history test?"

Tristina smiled, "of course, what did you need help with?"

Olivia rattled off into a quiz about the possibility of conflict between the three global superpowers, asking questions about where various politicians and generals stood on key matters. Tristina, having completed her entire research assignment weeks ago, managed to answer almost all of her queries.

"That's awesome, thanks," the short girl acknowledged, scribbling down her final notes. Placing her backpack on the ground, she dug into it, and removed a small container. A frosted cupcake sat inside. "I made you this."

Tristina gave a small giggle and accepted the item with her left hand. Her right, was carefully tucked behind her back, coated in what had become dried superglue. "Thank you, Olive. Don't worry, you're going to ace it."

"I hope so." For a moment, the girl looked her taller friend over, "are you headed to the library?"

She shook her head, "just to the bathroom."

"Oh, sorry to keep you!"

With a light laugh, Tristina began walking once more, "that's okay. I'll see you in class."

"Yep!"

Hastily, Tris paced towards her destination so as not to be stopped by anyone else. A couple of people said good morning, but she managed to fend them off with a smile.

Eventually, she made it to the girl's bathroom, which was pleasantly empty, and dove her hand under a sink. A few douses of soap and a minute of scrubbing later, she was satisfied that the disappointing experience was well and truly over with. With a sigh, she gazed into the mirror.

Golden dirty blonde, fair skinned, and piercing husky eyes. She was tall, well proportioned, and in the eyes of everyone, the perfect definition of beautiful. Her perfect grades made her a perfect student, and her well-spoken respecting nature made her a perfect friend. Almost everyone liked her, and those who didn't, just wanted to be her.

Which is why the rumours of her being a total slut who would take pretty much anyone, anywhere, were completely disregarded.

It was the perfect cover.

Of course, little miss perfect was not who she was. Outside of school, you would barely recognise her. She smoked, and drank, and went clubbing whenever she could. I didn't matter that she wasn't old enough, nobody cared when you looked that damn good…

Still frustrated about Louis, Tris moved a hand to her skirt, rubbing her pussy through her clothes. As her panties grew wet, she considered going out, and trying to find another adrenaline-fueled boy who could satisfy her. She knew it was a futile effort.

Most of the boys here were hopeless virgins. Still… they were fun to toy with.

She swore loudly as the school bell tolled its familiar tune, and her efforts to please herself were cut short once again.

Running her fingers under the tap, she turned, and left the room in annoyance, trying to remember what her first class was.

* * *

Science.

It wasn't her least favourite subject. But there was only really one reason for that.

The large lab tables sat six students, three on one side, three on the other. It made it awkward for teaching classes, as half of the table would have their back to the teacher. Then again, only about half of the class was interested in listening.

Todays topic? Something about wormholes. Tristina, having already finished the textbook earlier that year, was happy enough not to pay attention.

"Hey Tris?" Olivia whispered.

The deviant looked to the bespectacled girl sitting adjacent, an interest smile on her features.

"What are you doing after school?"

Probably seducing some college students. "Nothing. Why?"

The cute redhead lit up, "I've got this new game I'm really into."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"Well it's called Minecraft, and basically…"

Tris glanced at the student sitting across from her. Daniel Hutchison, a jock. He had a girlfriend, she was pretty sure…

Olivia carried on about her game, oblivious that Tris was only half listening, "you place blocks, and fight monsters, and build stuff…"

Quietly, Tris slipped out of her bulky school shoes, leaving them discarded on the floor. She left her long white socks on, toying with the ludicrous idea in her head.

"and it's got online multiplayer, so you can do it all with your friends…"

Slowly, she lifted one of her long, agile legs, which had no trouble reaching the other side of the table.

"and I know you're really busy with study and everything, but I know sometimes you play maths games and stuff…"

Daniel jerked as her toe-tips brushed against his ankle.

Tris, and everyone else at the table, looked at him oddly.

He cleared his voice, awkwardly, "uhh, sorry, I almost fell asleep, I guess."

The girl next to him giggled as Tris gave a smile, "try to pay attention, okay? This class is worth a lot of marks."

"Uh, sure… if you say so."

Having been interrupted, Olivia continued her explanation, "anyway, I thought, maybe…"

Tris touched her toes to his ankle again, brushing the fabric of her sock against his exposed skin. He didn't freak out this time, but looked at her unbelievably across the table. She turned her gaze to Olivia, tuning back in to what she was saying.

"maybe we could play together?" She was bright red with embarrassment. It was cute how much she liked her taller friend.

Tris smiled, and proceeded to zigzag her foot up the jock's leg, "that sounds like fun, Olive. I'd love to."

The girl practically exploded with excitement, a huge beam taking over her features, "cool. I'll send you all the details tonight when I get home…"

Daniel stiffened as his attacker advanced down his inner thigh. Tris was trying her best not to smirk as he clamped his legs shut, trapping her foot and preventing her movement. He did have a girlfriend, after all. It was valiant of him to try and resist.

"and then I'll teach you how to do everything…"

Bringing her other leg into play, she rested her foot on his knee, sliding it back and forth suggestively. A few seconds later, his resistance slackened. With a little force, she pushed his legs open with both feet, and slid them inwards.

"it's going to be a lot of fun!"

Tristina's feet rubbed against his rock-hard erection.

Daniel swallowed as she began massaging the bulge, placing a foot on his lower abdomen, and sliding it down to meet the other which brushed against his balls. Slowly, she wrapped her soles around the clothed shaft, and began tugging at it, prompting.

A silent moment later, with only the teacher speaking in the background, Daniel discreetly reached beneath the table, and undid his zipper.

Tris looked over the table at him, raising an eyebrow minutely.

The jock reached into his pants, and pulled out a gem.

Her lips formed a small 'o' as she felt up his ebbing cock, her toes wrapping around the form. It was big. Not the biggest she'd had, but it could definitely be the biggest she'd found at school.

Finally having fun, she gave it a few strokes, fully appreciating its size. It _was_ big… Finally, she wrapped both feet around it, and pulled back, and then pushed forwards. Back, forward, back, forward…

She could feel herself getting wet again.

Decisively, Tris raised her hand, "Mr. Emrick? May I please use the bathroom."

* * *

A few minutes later, Daniel sheepishly poked his head around the corner, peering into the girl's bathroom. It was empty, except for a shower running at the back of the room.

Still a little hesitant, the boy edged his way into uncharted territory.

The shower door had been left slightly ajar…

Praying he was right about this, and convincing himself that his girlfriend would never find out, the sex fuelled teen swallowed, and pulled the door open.

The school idol, and teacher's pet, Tristina Fairaway, stood naked, water cascading down her neck, idling over her reasonable, 'D' sized tits, and falling across her buoyant and well-rounded ass.

Noticing her plaything, Tris gave him a grin, "took you long enough," and strutted out of the water, one foot in front of the other, like a model.

Grabbing the bulge in his pants, she pulled him into the stall, closing, and locking the door behind him. "I've got one rule…" She pressed up against him, finding his hand, and placing it on her ass.

"Y- yeah?"

She looked him dead in the eye, her gaze turning to steel, "no kissing."

Daniel twitched as she slid a hand underneath his belt, and grabbed hold of his cock. It was still rock-hard, just how she liked it. Without hesitation, she began beating him off as he squeezed her ass.

Now fully committed, the jock fumbled with his belt, undoing it, before once again unzipping. His huge white cock flopped out into the open, and Tris giggled in excitement as she continued jerking it up and down.

Grabbing hold of her gorgeously rounded tit, Daniel squeezed it, and ran his thumb back and forth across the hard nipple, teasing her.

Disregarding the buttons, Tris ripped his shirt away, leaving an exposed, and well-muscled chest. Delighted, she placed both hands on his pecs, letting his attentive cock press up against her stomach. "What was your girlfriend's name again?"

A look of shame crossed his face, "Erica."

Tris tilted her head at him before sliding slowly downwards. She dug her nails into his chest as she lowered herself to the ground, his member rising up her stomach, catching on her tits, and flicking upwards in front of her face.

She looked up at him innocently, "does Erica ever do this?"

Pressing her soft lips onto his head, she pressed forwards, opening her mouth and rolling her tongue around his dick as she took it _all_ in.

"Fuck no…" he groaned.

She felt the long, stiff rod squeeze down her throat, and she was sure it would be visible from the outside. Forcing it further inside of her, she took it all the way to its base, his balls resting against her chin. Tris did have a gag reflex, but this wasn't enough to trigger it. This much was almost comfortable.

Pulling backwards, she slid the entire staff out of her lips until just the tip remained. Looking back up to her victim, she maintained solid eye contact as she took it _all_ back in, sliding back down to his base.

It was at this moment, with the hottest girl in school sucking his dick like a lollipop, that Daniel Hutchison realised he didn't give a _damn_ what his girlfriend thought. This was worth it. And so he let go of another groan, as Tris picked up speed and swallowed his cock over and over again, forcing it down her tight throat and twirling her tongue around and around.

Spreading her legs, she began rubbing at her clit, satisfying the excitement that was building up inside of her. With her other hand, she reached up, popped his cock from her mouth, and began jacking it off above her face. Precum dripped down and speckled her features.

"Stand up."

Surprised at the order, Tristina obeyed, rubbing up against him as she did so.

She could tell he wanted to kiss her. At this point, she might even let him. But the smart boy grabbed hold of her ass instead, and spun her around. Immediately, she felt his twitching dick pressed between her ass cheeks. Half amused, half turned on, she began grinding her cheeks against it, looping around in big circles before shaking up and down. Every movement made it _twitch_ with excitement.

A hand grasped at her breast, pulling her upright and melding their bodies together. As the restraint began massaging her tit, his other hand crept around her waist, past her hips, and into her crotch.

The cock-hungry teen released a pent-up moan as his finger slipped inside of her.

Frustrations of the morning faded away as his fingertip ran across her G-spot, his hand slamming in and out of her tight vagina. "Is this how you treat Erica?"

The jock actually scoffed, "she doesn't deserve this."

Between moans, Tris gave a once in a lifetime offer, "hey… do you want to put that inside me?"

His already erect cock stiffened even further. Smiling, Tris gave a small shake of her ass.

And just like that, hot cum rocketed up her back. Her amused expression turned to dead disbelief, "did you just…?"

"Uhh, yeah…"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Whipping around, Tris stared at his now limp, and shrinking dick. All abated frustrations returned in double. Anger surging through her veins, the girl jolted forwards, grabbing onto his neck, and latching her lips onto it. With a bit of pressure, and a small bite, she left her mark. "Try explaining that to your girlfriend."

Daniel stared at her in disbelief, "you bitch!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who just unloaded on my _back!_ "

"Fuck you."

"You had the chance. Now get the fuck out of the girl's bathroom, creep."

Seething, the boy pulled up his pants, and exited the stall.

Unsatisfied, and more than a little pissed, Tris began the strenuous task of washing cum from her back, cursing all the while.

* * *

The rest of the day proved otherwise uneventful. Having been disappointed twice that day, the school idol was in no mood to try again. She spent the rest of school listening to lectures and acing tests, resolving to make the most of the local clubs later that night.

Which is why, at seven o' clock, she stood nude before her closet, inspecting her personal arsenal. Dresses, denim, tank tops, short shorts, stockings, skirts, lingerie, bows, bras, belts and skimpy one-pieces lay at her disposal, hoping to be chosen.

She had attempted assembly of a few outfits already, which now lay discarded on the floor. Tonight needed to be good, to make up for all the shit she had endured. A knockout outfit would ensure she received the right attention.

Decisively, she reached into her underwear drawer, and selected laced, low cut panties, coated black and trimmed purple. A matching garter belt, that hooked onto long, sophisticated stockings, made her ass look godly. Completing the lower level with an ink black demi-bra that was half a size too small, Tris checked herself out in the mirror.

 _Hot._

Denim short shorts, ripped and shredded, made her ass bounce as she squeezed into it. A few vertical jumps ensured it sat snug. Grinning, she left the front buttons, and zipper, completely open, showing off the underlying lace.

Choosing a top took another moment of consideration. Eventually, she settled on a white midriff, graffitied with a cartoonesque _'BOOM'_ encapsulated within a vibrant explosion. It was one of her favourites.

After jewellery and accessories, she only needed one other thing…

Pleasure craving as always, Tris pulled open her bottom drawer. Toys of all shapes and descriptions sat within. From oddly shaped dildos, to vibrating beads, she had them all. Carefully removing the most popular of items, she held it in the palm of her hand.

A florescent pink mound, with a long tail. Finding its button, she pressed it down. The device gave a small vibration in acknowledgment. Smiling, the sex-crazed girl lifted out the hem of her exposed panties, and pushed the device within them, soon sliding it snugly inside her box. The mound lined up perfectly with her G-spot, and the tail only just stuck out.

Buzzed with anticipation, she reached for her phone on the dresser, and opened the corresponding app. Sliding the vibration setting to twenty-five percent, she released a pent-up sigh, which twisted into a loving moan, and then a laugh. The purpose-built device worked magic inside her.

And with that she was done. She made a final checklist to ensure she wasn't forgetting anything.

Makeup? Done. Phone? In her hand. Jacket? She reached over to her bedframe, removing an old-school bomber jacket. It was short, and didn't offer much against the cold, but it was cute. Retro had been her thing lately anyway.

"Alright…" she mumbled to herself. But as she was about to walk out, her phone gave an unexpected _ping._

She looked down at the message.

 _Olive: 'Hey Tris! Ready to play?'_

"… Play?" It was a moment before her memory could provide an answer.

 _Minecraft,_ or whatever the stupid game was called. Tris had promised to play it tonight.

"Fuck!"

 _You: 'Of course, Olive! Where do I download the game from?'_

Going back on her word would ruin her perfect reputation, and besides… Olivia had been pretty excited about this, Tris knew that, even if she was a little distracted at the time… Resigning to her fate, the thoroughly pissed teen plopped down in her desk chair, throwing the heels of both boots onto the desk and spreading her legs. Turning her vibrator up to thirty-five helped calm her down.

 _Olive: 'Well, you're actually supposed to buy it, but I found this cracked version for you.'_

 _Olive sent a file._

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Finding the chat on her computer, Tris double clicked, and extracted, launching the foreign EXE moments later. A pixelated loading screen appeared, black background with yellow text.

 _MINECRAFT – VOYAGER UPDATE_

The title was underlined by a slowly expanding bar, which seemed to be installing something. Glitchy seconds later, two buttons appeared, and the text morphed into a new set of characters.

 _Are you sure you want to continue?_

 _Yes. No._

What kind of stupid question was that?

 _You: 'Remind me what this game is about again?'_

As she watched her friend's text bubble appear and disappear a dozen times, Tris decided she didn't care, and slammed down on the _'yes'_ button.

A split second of silence as her monitor snapped to black.

"What the f-"

White noise blared from the speakers, slamming decibels at all frequencies as her screen flashed white, and the overhead lights flickered. Tris let go a scream as carnivorous electricity arched from the power socket, striking the floor and the roof and the walls, all in quick succession. A ball of raw energy, constructed of lightning and sound, crowded the room, filling it to a burst. And a snap in time later…

Tristina was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? I know there wasn't much of Minecraft in this chapter, but I really just wanted to set the protaganist up before throwing them into an unnatural environment. I promise there will be plenty more tropes and game content in the chapters to come, as you can probably tell. :P

Let me know what you thought. :)

\- LoudMyracle


	2. Winner by KO

**Author's Note:**

Here's the second chapter. Third one is pretty much done too. I'll upload it soon if you're still interested.

* * *

A harsh wind buffeted against ringing ears.

Tris had been laying in the snow, long enough for it to powder her over. Slowly, her pale features faded into the pale ground, her warm breath unable to fend away the advancement.

So when the white powder finally blocked her airways, she woke with a jolt.

Gasping for breath, the girl heaved against the build-up, propping herself up and letting the snow fall aside. The buzz of an electric headache left her disorientated, as she gazed across the monochrome landscape.

Dark trees, branches barren. They dotted the empty canvas as far as the eye could see, which in the snowy haze, wasn't very far.

"W- What… the…" Tris struggled to kick her mind into gear. She pressed a palm to her forehead, "where…"

The electric fuzz was too much, and her memories remained hidden. But as her systems came back online, her skin turned icy.

She was freezing.

Hurriedly, she embraced herself, but it was no use, the warmth had already left her body. Spinning around, she searched the mysterious landscape for shelter.

This way, then that, and then over there… Nothing. Nothing but _god damn_ _trees._

"Fuck!"

Her memory spiking, she reached into her back pocket, and dug out her phone. It still worked. And she had service! Rapidly, she padded through the apps, finding her contacts. Her frozen digits made the touchscreen difficult to navigate.

Her immediate thought had been to call her parents, but when Olivia's number came up, her memories exploded like a torrent of thunderous waves, crashing down upon the fragile floodgates of her comprehension.

Anger, confusion, distrust, betrayal, all coursed through her cerebral cortex as she tried to understand why her best friend had done _this_ to her. But what was _this_ exactly?

She looked around once more.

An inhospitable wasteland of white. Is this what the stupid game was meant to be? Or was this something else? Maybe Olivia wasn't responsible…

Regardless, she struck down on her number, and watched the dial tone connect. Simultaneously, if she hadn't been pressing the device to her ear, she would have noticed a bar drop away from the cell service.

It felt like an age before the tone cut, and her friend's voice rang from the speakers.

"Tris!" she sounded panicked, "where are you!?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" it was difficult, speaking over the brewing snowstorm.

"Tris, you've been g-go-ne for th-ree days!"

Tristina panicked, sneaking a look at her bars. Only one remained. "Olive, you're breaking up! I'm in the snow, I think… I think I'm in Minecraft!"

"W- Wha-t!?"

"Olive!? Olive, can you hear me!?"

The call dropped.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

No service.

Part of her knew there was no point in trying, but she called again anyway.

And again.

And again.

Sparing a brief curse towards her provider, she once again peered through the growing haze. Her brain might've been hindered, but she knew shelter was a necessity. She had never once felt a cold like this, one that bit right down to her bones, and straight through them. If she couldn't find warmth soon…

She'd die.

That thought gave her enough motivation to choose a heading. Getting to her feet was a terrifying experience in and of itself. Fearing her snow-coated legs had become brittle, Tris wondered if they might snap under pressure. But no such thing transpired, and she soon bared her full height to the wind.

It threatened to knock her over, and spat snow in her face.

"Fuck this," she lifted a foot, and stamped it into the path ahead of her. Her entire boot dug into the powdery ground.

Letting go a yelp of frustration, she began her slow trudge forwards.

* * *

It was an age before Tristina stumbled across her first stroke of good luck, and an age later, before she finally stumbled into it.

The cave was hollow, and damp. Carved into a small hill, the opening had been no wider than a tree trunk. It had been nothing other than a miracle that she'd found it. Once inside, the small tunnel expanded outwards, creating an almost oval abode.

More peculiarly however, was the light that flickered in the oval's centre. A flame. A fire.

Far past a point of cognition or care, the frozen girl dropped to her knees before it, and fell on her side, dangerously close to the hot embers.

The warmth embraced her, as did the blade on her neck.

"Don't move," a boyish tone echoed from the walls.

Too cold for a sarcastic comment, Tris remained quiet.

"Who are you?"

"C- Cold… I'm f- fucking cold."

Cautiously, the stranger placed his other hand on her shoulder, rolling the girl onto her back.

Exhausted, Tris didn't resist.

Her husky blues studied her holder. Ruffled brown hair, braided on one side… dark eyes… broad shoulders… His face, it was boyish, with a sharp jawline, and kind eyebrows. He was cute.

But not nearly as attractive as the fire.

The boy however, looked like he had seen a ghost. The blade pressed deeper into her neck, threatening blood. His next words came out in a growl, " _Shifter…_ "

"O- Ow. Do you mind?" This wasn't a reaction she was used to. "I, just w- want to get warm," she hated the quiver in her voice, whether it was the cold, or the fear.

"Sure, and then you'll stab me in the back."

"What?"

"Don't play innocent," he snarled, "nobody is naturally that beautiful."

It took a moment to process what he'd said, "I'm f- flattered, but I'm not whoever you th- th- think I am."

"Horseshit."

Tris flashed her teeth in annoyance, "what the fuck do you want me to do then? Can I p- prove it to you somehow?"

" _Shifters,_ always trying to _talk_ their way out of things," he pronounced the name with disgust.

"What the hell is a _Shifter?_ "

Doubt played across his features, "a _Shifter,_ you know… a _Mob Shifter._ "

"A mob what?"

"Don't toy with me."

Tris sighed, the warmth of the fire finally warning away her cold, "look, I just arrived in this hell hole, I've got no idea what's going on. Can you get that stupid knife away from me?"

The stranger boy eyed her, his uncertainty sinking in. "I'm tying you up."

Tris rolled her eyes, "whatever gets you hard."

A blush rose to his cheeks as his free hand fumbled through a hidden bag. A moment later, it returned with a great length of rope, bundled neatly around itself.

An icy expression stared down at her, "if you move, I'll roll you into the fire."

"Hot."

Ignoring her, he placed the knife in his teeth, and began weaving the rope around her. A dozen times around her wrists, another dozen around her thighs and ankles. More than once she complained about it being too tight, and more than once, she complained it wasn't tight enough. It was all he could do not to strangle the infuriating girl.

Tris on the other hand, now out of the cold and sufficiently warm, was beginning to enjoy the experience. It wasn't the first time she had been tied up, but this was far more professional… The boy really knew what he was doing…

However, as he tightened the binds that forced her thighs together, she was made aware of something the cold had manage to distract her from…

Her vibrator was still on.

The setting was still low, but now that it was tightly squeezed inside of her, she was beginning to feel the effects. She released a soft _hum._

"What are you doing?" He was finishing off the knots.

"Nothing."

To be honest, the idea of pleasure at the moment was distracting. She had so many questions, and so many mysteries to decipher, the primary of which; _what the hell is going on?_ Everything else was pretty much a subcategory of that base query.

However, as she lay in the firelight, ropes squeezing against her, a cute stranger gazing down at her, and a rubber mound beating against her G-spot, Tristina found it hard to concentrate. And, well, she just couldn't help herself.

"Hey… are you going to take advantage of this?" she found the innocent tone in her voice.

The brown-haired boy looked at her, a moment passing before realisation struck. His blush returned, darker. "Shut up."

She released another pent-up _hum,_ "why not?"

"I'm not interested in Shifters."

"But," she bit her lip, "just look at the position you've got me in…"

He tried not to, he really did. It was cute. But eventually, his eye wandered. First, to her breasts, where the cartoonish tank top failed to hide her bra; then, to her waist, where the black garter belt covered her bellybutton; finally, to her legs, that shifted slightly at the vibrations between them.

He swallowed.

"I couldn't stop you… I couldn't do anything…" Tris gazed up at him, doe eyed, "all tied up… I'm helpless."

She lulled her eyes shut, moaning as another ebb of pleasure came from her crotch. Her skin waited anxiously for his touch. She waited seconds, and soon minutes… Eventually, she opened her eyes.

He sat a meter away, back facing her.

Frustration once again descended upon her, "you're no fun."

Time passed before he spoke, "I've already got somebody."

"Oh? She must be something special."

"She is," he nodded to himself.

Tris, after examining him from afar, gave up with a weary sigh, rolling to face the fire once more, "I'm going to sleep." It would be difficult with her vibrator on, but if anyone could manage it, it'd be Tris. "If you decide to fuck me during the night, at least don't kiss me."

He stayed quiet, leaving Tris to fall asleep mad.

LINE BREAK

"Get up," the boy prodded her with a boot.

Tris jerked into gear, almost tipping into the resting ash of last night's fire. She groaned into the waking world. It took a moment to realise the whole ordeal hadn't been some wicked dream. She gazed up at her captor with disappointment, "what's your name?"

"Get on your feet. We've got ground to cover."

"Alright 'Getonyourfeet', where the hell are we going?"

Annoyed, the boy grabbed her wrists bindings, and yanked her up. He was strong… Crouching, he fiddled with the rope prohibiting her legs, and removed it.

As soon as she felt the line drop away, Tris took her chance. A rough kick smacked into his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards. Barely managing to keep herself upright, Tris bolted for the cave's exit.

But as she stepped over the grimacing boy, he grabbed at her boot, foiling the escape midstride. With a yelp, Tristina fell to the ground, landing heavily on the stone.

It was a good effort on his part. Not many posses such quick reaction times. Still, they would both come up with bruises.

"Get the fuck off me!" Tris twisted on her belly as he straddled her.

With haste, he reached for the discarded rope, and lashed it around her neck, securing a tight leash. "I will _kill_ you, if you don't behave."

Tris was many things, but stupid was not one of them. The truth in his voice was undeniable. "Fine, but I'm screaming rape at the first person we see."

"I don't know where you came from, but here, people don't give a shit about your kind."

"I'm not a _fucking Shifter!_ "

"Get up," he tugged on her leash, hard.

With a yelp, she came to her feet, and stared steely daggers into the dark eyes of her captor. With the heels on her boots, they were almost exactly the same height.

Spinning her around, they passed through the slim tunnel, falling into the white coat of the outside world. It was still snowing, but the morning light revealed that the small blizzard had moved on. Snow began to speckle Tristina's hair as the boy doned a large, fur overcoat.

"Do you have one of those for me?" she eyed his gear. A tattered leather backpack, a quiver full of arrows, and a sleek wooden bow. It was only now that she wondered what timeframe she might be in.

"No."

Tris gave the boy a sour look, which was nothing new.

Pressing through the deep snow, the crunch of his boots was barely audible as the white substance bounded up to his knees. It looked difficult.

"Can you just carry me or something?"

A hard tug on the leash answered her.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime before Tris recognised the first voices. They had been trudging through the snow for most of the day, which was now beginning its shift to night. It was a long, and arduous hike through deep snow and freezing temperatures. Not for the first time, Tris found herself almost frozen solid.

Which is why when she looked up, and saw a gathering of small timber squares in the distance, she couldn't have been more relieved, "oh thank Christ, I thought you had no idea where we were going."

This actually earnt a smirk from the boy, "I was lost for a little while there."

"I fucking knew it." Tris studied the tiny forms that rushed between the distant houses, "So, where are we now?"

"Home. Welcome to the village of Rabbi'hide."

Tris paused for a second, "Rabbit… hide?"

"Rabbi'hide."

"Rabbithide."

"Rabbi'hi- you know what, it doesn't matter. You won't be here for long."

He lead the way forwards, into the small, tightly packed community of houses. Doors were bared shut, and the few windows in existence were so fogged up, that the warm orange light from within was almost lost to the outside world.

A few figures could still be seen trekking through the white haze. It would seem the tails of a snowstorm had been berating the village for quite some time. Tris saw no roads or pathways, only quickly fading evidence of previous trekkers, their deep footprints rendered inexistent by the falling snow.

The pair approached a larger building, more substantial than the other, cabin like, structures. The boy hammered on the thick wooden beams, kicking away snow as he did.

An excruciating minute later, the thick door cracked open to reveal an old, well-used eye, that peered out at us judgementally.

"Young Jal, is that you?"

"Yes, grandfather."

The door closed once more, a series of clicks and clacks emanating from within.

Tris turned to the boy, "Jal? Seriously? What type of name is that?"

"One that shouldn't be uttered by the likes of you." He pushed her through the door as it swung inwards.

A series of gasps escaped the multiple beings within.

As a stumbling Tris regained her footing, and her only exit slammed closed behind her, tris raised her perfect face to the audience of ten elderly men.

"This better not be going where I think it's going…" she muttered over her shoulder at Jal, the only devil she knew.

The interior itself was cosy, with a large bonfire contained within the room's centre, and several occupied chairs surrounding it. Skins and furs coated the floorboards, and foreign objects of mystery were neatly arranged across the many shelves and tables.

"Young one," a grey bearded man spoke from beside the fire, "why have you brought us this… specimen?"

Tris didn't like the way his eyes traced her as he formed the sentence.

Jal cleared his throat, "Elders, while on my hunting expedition, I came across this _Shifter_. In keeping with our ways, I have returned her to you for judgement."

All eyes now rested on Tris. She glared back at each and every one of them, "I'm not fucking any of you, if that's what this is about."

This seemed to provoke discussion as the men turned to each other, mumbling in secret under their breath.

Discreetly slamming his boot into her shin, Jal leaned into her ear, "be nice, or they'll tie you down outside, and let the snow rise up to devour you."

"Fun."

"So, what are your abilities?"

The foreign girl turned to the question, "abilities?"

"Yes, your _Shifter_ abilities."

"Look, for the _last_ time, I am not a _Shifter_ , I know _nothing_ about this place, and my only ability so far is being able to deal with this _bullshit_ without going insane."

"It says it's not a _Shifter_ …"

"Young Jal, how do you know this is a _Shifter_?"

"Well… I've never seen a human girl look quite so…" he trailed off as the room looked Tris up and down, "well-defined."

The Elder's nodded in understanding.

"I agree, it looks like a _Shifter_ , therefore it must _be_ a _Shifter_." This comment was followed by a dozen grunts of confirmation.

Tris rolled her eyes, "you've got to be fucking kidding me."

Jal's grandfather, the man that had opened the door, tugged at his long white beard. "Now the question is… what to do with it?"

"The bakery is short-staffed."

A brutish looking man stood from his seat, "and so is the armoury!"

"Food is more important than steel, _Viceer_."

"Not when the mob hoards draw nearer and nearer by the day," another Elder offered.

"Friends, let's not get off-track." Jal's grandfather seemed to have reigns over the group, "but Elder Viceer and Elder Haliff are right, we need to replenish our arms with much haste. The creature will shovel coal until it outlives its use."

The term 'shovel' set off alarm bells in Tris's head. She gave a short chuckle, "coal? Noooo, no thank you. I'll pass on that."

"The other option, is of course, death," Jal's grandfather smiled.

"… Right. Coal, then… I guess."

It was at this point that the door flung open with a crash, scaring half the old men to death. Through it, bolted a blur of white and brown, as a girl slammed into Jal's expectant arms. "Why didn't you come and see me first?" the new arrival whined.

"I needed to deliver this _Shifter_."

Tris examined the girl as she did the same. Silky brown hair, pale skin, small breasts… one hell of an ass though. Shorter girls always have better asses. Still, compared to Tris's perfect proportions, it was obvious who the alpha was.

The brunette glared daggers into her adversary, "you better not have done anything to him."

So this was his girlfriend… _Huh._ Tris smiled, "I didn't do a thing to him, but oh… you should've seen the things he did to _me_."

Face scrunching in anger, she struck out, slamming a well-positioned fist into Tris's unsuspecting temple. The attack collided with force, crunching something underneath, and sending our hero tumbling to the floor.

Out cold.

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

\- LoudMyracle


End file.
